This invention relates to an improved hand tool for cutting workpieces such as metal conduit or cable and in particular, to a device on the hand tool to restrict movement of the hand tool saw blade.
It is often necessary to cut metal, plastic or plastic clad flexible conduit outdoors or in other areas where use of electric powered cutting equipment presents a problem. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,237 there is disclosed a hand tool which is specially adapted for cutting flexible conduit and includes both conduit holding means and conduit cutting means. In operation, the operator grasps with one hand levers to hold the conduit and urge the saw blade against the conduit, while with the other hand the hacksaw type cutting blade is reciprocated to cut through the conduit. While this invention represents a considerable improvement over the prior art, there is no disclosure or suggestion therein of providing a means to limit cutting movement of the saw blade after the conduit has been completely cut. Consequently, it is possible for the saw blade to cut not only through the conduit, but also into and possibly through the clamping jaw holding the conduit in place. While it is possible to harden the clamping jaw to prevent damage by the saw blade, the cutting action of the saw blade against such harden jaw portions would lead to accelerated wear and replacement. Also, like all saws utilizing hacksaw type cutting blades, the teeth of the cutting blade are susceptible to being clogged by the chips being generated off the workpiece so that frequent cleaning may be required. Furthermore, there is no provision for automatically lubricating the saw blade teeth.
Bearing in mind these and other deficiencies in the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved cutting tool which reduces the possibility of damage to the saw blade and to the clamping jaw.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cutting tool which automatically cleans the teeth of the saw blade.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cutting tool in which lubrication of the cutting blade teeth is automatically effected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cutting tool which restricts feeding movement of the saw blade after the workpiece has been severed.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide the aforementioned improvements in a hand held cutting tool.